Archmage
"Just because I'm a lady doesn't me that I don't have the skills to learn the same spells that the Magikill do!" '' ''Archmage's last words to Arceus. Introduction in Stick War 2 Archmage is a simple Meric, well once simple, from the Magikill Nation. She secretly studied the skills of the Magikill, knowing that it would be a punishable offense as well as her father being the leader of the Magikill race. Archmage was later then banished for her time of sparing the life of an Order Shadowrath in battle of their land. Shortly there after the Order Empire accepted her in to aid Roy in Westwind. Under their leadership, the two managed to drive back the Rebels The last she ever saw of her father was in Stick War 2 before the battle with Medusa. She had argued with him in attempt to fight alongside other than a Meric, but her father casted a Blast spell on her, injuring her to remain into the castle until they returned for victory. However, they never returned. Archmage sensed the battle was too easy, realizing a ploy, she quickly garrisoned the Miners and Castle Archers inside. She couldn't convince the Swordwrath guarding the Center Tower to come inside. As she entered her feeling caused her a great despair as she heard the screams of her allies as they were Petrified by Medusa. She, and a small army retaliated, but were no match. As Medusa had began to turn Archmage into stone, but catsed a Blast spell that forced Medusa's Head to explode off her body, winning the battle. Now with a single arm petrified, Archmage, Roy, and Aria returned home to Celebrate their victory over the Chaos Empire Role in Stick War Heroes: War of Inamorta Archmage was even surprised to find betrayal by her old friend, Aria, during the Sagittarius Empire uprising begun. Aria stated that she was only following in her path left by her Mother. After a brief argue, they went to their seperate nations for battle. In their encounter in Westwind, Archmage ended up in the midst of fog, only seeing a duel between Aria and Taurus. She then, grabbed a crossbow from a dead Albowtross to take out the leader of the Sagittarius Rebels. She had the best aim out of anyone, but her friendship was stopping. Nervously shaking, she accidentally fired the crossbow and hit Aria in the shoulder. Lyral was prepared to take revenge as Archmage ran away, but Aria wouldn't let her do it Later, Archmage's father appeared to her in a dream, telling her to abandon the Order and join Aria and her friends. Relationships Roy Archmage ended up taking in romantic interest to the Swordwrath captain. The two of them grew really close after the defeat of Medusa. Roy was in fact petrified, but had his strength and love for Archmage to break free of Medusa's control. Aria '' Aria has always been Archmage's best friend since before the first Stick War had ever happened. They both teared up of their seperation ''Lyral Archmage has been trying to be nice to her, but Lyral has refused to trust her ever since she accidentally shot Aria in the arm. No matter how she tries to be nice to her, Lyral will always turn a cold shoulder toward Archmage. Category:Heroes Category:Order Category:New Units Category:Stick empire